Sister Holmes
by Burdened-With-Glorious-Loki
Summary: Sherlock receives a surprise visitor in the form of his young sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I (sadly) own nothing that is included in any of my stories. All characters, names and copyrights belong to the fantastic writers of fantastic shows and are borrowed by myself for the enjoyment of readers on . All scenarios are a product of my (overactive) imagination and are purely for entertainment purposes; NOT for any personal monetry gain.****

**However I do own Cleopatra Holmes and her back story as she is my own creation.**

Chapter One

It wasn't often that Mrs Hudson's home was as silent as it was that night. As a rule her tenants were either arguing, or having visitors in the form of the police constantly day and night. Even when Sherlock Holmes was in one of his moods when he would not speak for days on end, he would always make some sort of noise with his violin. Thankfully that night Sherlock and John had gone out for the evening to the theatre, a present campaign of Sherlock's to inject some culture into his flatmate's life. So this left Mrs Hudson alone in her house with her thoughts turning to the upcoming Christmas holidays.

Mrs Hudson was sitting on her bed admiring her recent redecoration or her bedroom and the kitchen/living room that lay beyond in her very topmost flat of 221C. Originally the wallpaper had been a sickly green colour, put up by her late husband. She had always hated it but with Fred's bad temperament she failed to voice her opinions. Now he was dead she could decorate however she liked without anyone else to veto her options.

She had chosen a red/pink Victorian wallpaper that she was going to originally use for the living room downstairs in 221B but knowing Sherlock as she did she didn't feel like he would approve, even though he had shot holes into her wall with the current wallpaper.

With the rest of her funds she had bought herself a new bed with a memory foam mattress and a new house phone, one of those retro phones she remembered her aunt having when she was a child. Her fire was roaring keeping her feet toasty. She sighed, content with her life at the present time and decided that now would be the time for her to finish her book. Just as she turned the page to get started the new phone rang.

She got up and answered "Hello Mrs Hudson here"

"Oh hello I'm glad I have the right number" came a girl's voice on the end of the receiver.

"I'm sorry who is this" asked Mrs Hudson

"Oh we haven't met "she said with a slight air in her voice that seemed familiar to the landlady

"Listen, I haven't got time for cold callers so if you would kindly tell me what you want"

"Is Sherlock Holmes there?"

"If you want to talk to Sherlock you'll have to call his mobile and stop bothering me"

"Oh no, no I don't want to talk to him"

Mrs Hudson could feel her heart sinking. This caller whoever she was worrying her.

"I'm going to put the phone down. Don't call here again or I'll call the police"

"No! No I'm so sorry there's no need to do that, we've got off on the wrong foot, my name's Cleopatra Holmes. I'm Sherlock's sister and I was wondering if I could come down and stay for a few days"

Mrs Hudson breathed a sigh of relief. "Of course Miss Holmes I'll put you in your brother's room he doesn't use it so he won't mind"

"Oh thank you I'll be flying down from Edinburgh tomorrow but please don't tell him. I want it to be a surprise"

"Of course see you then"

* * *

><p>I'm back! I know its been a while but you know how it is. Just a short introduction. Hope you liked it!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I (sadly) own nothing that is included in any of my stories. All characters, names and copyrights belong to the fantastic writers of fantastic shows and are borrowed by myself for the enjoyment of readers on . All scenarios are a product of my (overactive) imagination and are purely for entertainment purposes; NOT for any personal monetry gain.****

**However I do own Cleopatra Holmes and her back story as she is my own creation.**

Chapter Two

A day later Mrs Hudson was nervously pacing her lounge waiting for the faceless Cleopatra Holmes to arrive. Going by Sherlock and his brother Mycroft's behaviour she knew that there was a lot to be worried about in terms of Miss Holmes' character. Who would she take after? Would she be as changeable and socially unacceptable as Sherlock? Or like Mycroft, pompous and controlling? Or she could be a nightmarish collaboration of the two. Deep down in her mind Mrs Hudson hoped that Cleopatra was neither, her own normal person. Maybe that's why Sherlock had never mentioned her because she was too ordinary.

Suddenly the buzzer ran. Somebody was outside wanting to come in. Her heart hammering, Mrs Hudson answered the intercom.  
>"Hello?"<p>

"Hi Mrs Hudson its Cleopatra"

Yes yet again she sounded normal but Mrs Hudson had learnt that she shouldn't judge a book by its cover. She wouldn't have known that just by his voice, her husband was a psychopath before she had met Sherlock.

"I'll let you in"

Mrs Hudson all but ran to the door from her downstairs flat to the front door wanting to know Cleopatra as soon as she could. Finally she opened the door and was astounded at what she found.

Cleopatra Holmes was the younger spitting image of her brother Sherlock. Her thin nineteen year old angular frame, dark mess of hair that was slightly longer than Sherlock's as it was just resting on her shoulders but was still sticking out horizontally with shed loads of hair spray, her eyes which were the same liquid silver that pierced into Mrs Hudson's soul. The only difference was that her bone structure was a little softer, more feminine that Sherlock's and so was her mouth.

She was wearing a black long coat almost the spitting image of Sherlock's but with gold buttons that reached down just past her knees, a grey suit vest top and jacket with black jeans and court shoes. Behind her she had a huge black suitcase that seemed to indicate she was staying for a long time.

"Mrs Hudson" said Cleopatra giving her a broad smile, Sherlock's smile snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Come in dear, you must be frozen" said Mrs Hudson ushering her in "just go straight up those stairs and you'll be in your brother's flat"

Once upstairs Cleopatra surveyed the living room belonging to her brother and his friend John Watson. There was a few items of furniture that she recognised as Sherlock's which he had back at their family home in Devon. Items such as the Skull painting on the wall and his desk that was cluttered with junk. Some items, such as the sofa and the two chairs she had never seen before.

"I apologise for the meson behalf of the men" said the old landlady "I try to tidy up but..."

"Sherlock always seems to untidy it I know from experience Mrs Hudson. I'm sorry to just drop in on you like this but I'm quite spontaneous like that" she smiled again and plopped herself on the leather sofa.

"So where is my dearest older brother?"

"He's gone out to dinner with John. A monthly thing, I think it's the only way he can get your brother to eat properly"

Cleopatra nodded, dropped her coat onto the sofa and made her way into the adjoining kitchen.

"Anything to eat I'm starving?" she declared

"I'm not sure dear, knowing your brother probably not. I'm glad that somebody in your family eats properly"

"Are you kidding me? This is the first piece of food I've eaten in three days"

"Why?"

"I never have time when studying"

Mrs Hudson had just turned away to hang Cleopatra's coat up when she heard a scream. She turned back to see the young adult sitting on the side of the table clutching her average sized chest.

"What is it?"

"I had forgotten my brother's habit of putting dead things in odd places. There's a female's head in the cupboard "

"What! I must remove it!"

"No don't do that, he's probably doing a delicate experiment on it."

An hour later Cleopatra was sitting once again on the sofa lounging and eating the cold pizza she found in the fridge when the door slammed shut and Sherlock's voice floated up.

"All I'm saying John is that the waitress could not have had the right experience to serve us that wine"

"That's no excuse for you to get us thrown out of the restaurant!"

"You enjoyed those chips didn't you?"

"Yes but that isn't the point"

"Causing trouble again brother?" said Cleopatra smirking at Sherlock's surprised face when he entered the room and saw his baby sister lying on the sofa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**I (sadly) own nothing that is included in any of my stories. All characters, names and copyrights belong to the fantastic writers of fantastic shows and are borrowed by myself for the enjoyment of readers on . All scenarios are a product of my (overactive) imagination and are purely for entertainment purposes; NOT for any personal monetry gain.****

**However I do own Cleopatra Holmes and her back story as she is my own creation.**

Chapter Three

John's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw her for the first time. It was like seeing two Sherlock's in the room except the one sitting on the sofa was more feminine and eating cold pizza, something my best friend would never do. I looked over at Sherlock. He seemed to be equally astounded to see the person sprawled out on out sofa, her long legs stretched under the coffee table.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"Can't a girl come and visit her big brother when she wants to?" she said.

Brother? So this girl is Sherlock's youngest sibling. From the look of her I'd say she was about eighteen or nineteen years old but yet again she had the tailored look that all the Holmes siblings seemed to have acquired.

"Not without warning she can't" retorted Sherlock, for a brief moment his remark hung in the air. The atmosphere seemed to have turned as icy as I often did when Mycroft came round. That is until she threw back her head, gave a short bark of a laugh and embraced Sherlock in a great hug. This image was really astounding to see. I had hardly witnessed such a sight before. I had only seen Sherlock give a person a handshake and now he was encased in the most amount of physical contact I had ever seen him in.

What was even more astounding is when they broke away he was actually smiling. They were both smiling almost the same smile. What was going on!

Sherlock turned to me "John I'd like you to meet my baby sister Cleopatra Holmes."

Cleopatra, of course it would be an unusual name. I really wish I could meet the parents who named these children. The happily named Cleopatra took a short bow in my direction.

"Pleasure to meet you Cleopatra."

We all took a seat Cleopatra back on the sofa and Sherlock and I in our respective arm chairs. I was deeply interested in this young Holmes so I decided to ask some questions.

"So Cleopatra did you have a long journey? "

"Oh about an hour fifteen minutes on the plane from Edinburgh"

"Edinburgh wow that's a long way away from London why so far"

"I go to University up there "

"Studying what?"

"An MBchB in Medicine" interjected Sherlock

"So you want to be a Doctor?" I asked

"That's the plan"

"Well it obviously not now is it Cleo?" remarked Sherlock. His sister's head snapped towards him.

"What's that supposed to mean Sherlock?"

"Well it's November so it's too early for the Universities to break up for Christmas so in order to get leave from Edinburgh you have either gone without telling them or you have left the campus and discontinued your medical education ergo no doctorate in medicine for you"

Cleopatra looked disgraced but then she perked up again instantly. "Actually Sherlock they said that because I am such a brilliant student I can return to my course whenever I want"

"So why are you really here Cleo? Don't tell me it's because you want to see me because I know you too well. You couldn't wait to get away from me when you were younger"

"Ok Sherlock you found me out. I needed to get away because I recently ended a relationship"

"With a?" I cautiously asked

"With a boy of course" she said to me pointedly

"Of course I was just checking my own sister's a lesbian so I just thought" I stopped there because I could sense that I was digging myself a deep hole.

We both heard Sherlock mutter something under his breath. Chose to ignore him as usual and decided to make myself a cup of tea, Cleopatra however did not.

"What was that brother?"

"I'd rather not waste valuable breath repeating myself Cleopatra" he said coldly. "So why did you leave him? Did he not sexually satisfy you? "

I snorted into my tea at that remark, Cleopatra seemed to be unfazed. "No he was sexually satisfying. Not quite as good as you though"

I choked on my tea and quickly looked from Cleopatra to Sherlock and back again. They were deadly serious.

"Wwhat?" I stammered

They then burst out laughing at my disbelieving face.

"It's an old joke that our secondary school peers made up because there was a nasty rumour that when around that because the only people we could stand to be around was each other and so naturally people thought we were sleeping together which stuck"

I was dumfounded.


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer:I (sadly) own nothing that is included in any of my stories. All characters, names and copyrights belong to the fantastic writers of fantastic shows and are borrowed by myself for the enjoyment of readers on . All scenarios are a product of my (over-active) imagination and are purely for entertainment purposes; NOT for any personal monetary gain.****

Chapter Four

It had been precisely a week since Cleopatra Holmes had show up in the living room of 221B Baker Street and so far, nothing disastrous had occurred.

John Watson had reluctantly introduced his wife Mary to Sherlock's youngest sister which was certainly an interesting affair.

"So you're Sherlock's sister?" Mary asked for the umpteenth time whilst nursing her cup of coffee Mrs Hudson had made her.

" Yes, the one and only" Cleopatra exhaled once again.

" Sorry, it's just... you're so..." Mary struggled for a more polite word than sane.

"Beautiful?" Cleopatra interjected

Mary laughed "I was going to say normal but we'll go with that. So what was it like having Sherlock and Mycroft as brothers?"

"It was an experience, lets just say that" replied Cleopatra "trying to socialise with my friends whilst Sherlock was around proved to be difficult"

"Ha! Friends! I wouldn't call those people you associated yourself with, your friends" Sherlock interposed as he walked through carrying the head of an Echidna in one hand and a magnifying glass in the other.

"Well what would you call them then?" asked Cleopatra, turning her head towards him.

"Time-wasting, self-obsessed imbeciles" replied Sherlock flatly bending down to examine the decapitated animal.

"That's lovely Sherlock, I'm glad you had such a high opinion of them" said Cleopatra walking over to him.

"What's with the decapitated animal?" Mary asked screwing her nose up at the smell it was emitting from the kitchen.

"It's for a case. A man's alibi depends on it"

" A man's alibi always depends on it" Cleopatra muttered. She looked to her left and saw a kitchen knife laying on the kitchen unit. Next thing Sherlock knew was the blade slicing through the Echidna's skull.

Cleopatra flounced off and slammed her bedroom door upstairs. Mary looked at John, who had read the paper the entire time and said " Well I think we've just had an insight into their childhood."

The next day Mrs Hudson opened the door to Mycroft Holmes who stormed through the hallway, almost knocking her over. "Where is she?" he boomed striding up the stairs.

"Who would that be brother" said Sherlock as he emerged from his bedroom clearly in the process of waking up. Even though it was 2 o'clock in the afternoon.

"Our sister, Sherlock I would have thought you'd mention that she had absconded from Edinburgh"

"Oh because we have such a close relationship"

"Do be quiet brother dear" came a female voice from the top of the third floor. Cleopatra stood at the top of the stairs, her hair flattened against her head, her arms crossed over her white pyjama vest top and blue pyjama bottoms.

"What are you playing at Cleopatra Holmes? Our parents paid a lot of money for you to go to University and what do you do? You throw it away!" Mycroft growled.

"I got bored, I prefer the practical approach, I'm a kinesthetic learner after all" said Cleopatra as she sauntered down the stairs.

Mycroft lost his temper, grabbed hold of his baby sister and slammed her against the wall.

"Mycroft!" Shouted Sherlock

"What is it with you? Why are you determined to make a fool of yourself?" yelled Cleopatra as she struggled against Mycroft's hold.

"For too long have you got away with everything. Every time you've done something wrong it's me that has to pick up the pieces. Well not this time little sister. I will be keeping a very close eye on you. Sherlock, take her to Molly Hooper, ask her to teach Cleopatra. I will get this child through a medical degree if it kills me."

He let got of Cleopatra, who rubbed her wrists and glared at her oldest brother. Mycroft straightened his tie and walked down the stairs and out the door, with a good-bye to any of them.

* * *

><p>I'm back! Did you miss me? Probably not :-). As always if you liked this chapter please review and tell your friends. I'm kidding about the last part.<p>

See you soon!

Hannah


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I (sadly) own nothing that is included in any of my stories. All characters, names and copyrights belong to the fantastic writers of fantastic shows and are borrowed by myself for the enjoyment of readers on . All scenarios are a product of my (over-active) imagination and are purely for entertainment purposes; NOT for any personal monetary gain.**

**Chapter 5**

Sherlock stepped over the threshold and breathed in deeply. He wrinkled his nose as the smell of ammonia floated around his head. Second floor Bathroom, Fuze Bubblegum pink limited edition thought Sherlock Cleopatra. He rushed up the stairs, two at a time and banged on the door.

"Cleopatra Alice Holmes get out here right now"he called through the door.

"I can't right now, I'm at a _very_ delicate stage of the process"came Cleo's muffled reply. Sherlock sighed and turned back around to the stairs. He found a small lock picking kit and made his way back to the bathroom.

Upon opening the door he found his sister perched on the bath reading a book. Her dark hair was now a lurid pink that would be a few shades lighter once dried.

"What did you do"Sherlock exclaimed grabbing the empty hair dye box and throwing it into the bin.

"Well _I _would have thought that was obvious, I dyed my hair"

"You got bored. That's what happened"

"No I didn't"

"What happened? Oh my God"said John who had just turned up.

"My sister got bored"

"Not true" said Cleo childishly stomping her foot and folding her arms.

"Well I think I prefer her idea of solving her boredom then yours" admitted John with a small smile on his face.

Sherlock grimaced and stepped towards Cleopatra."You are going to wash that off of your hair right now"

"I can't, the process has been completed, besides what are you going to do? Tell Mycroft! _Please_"Cleopatra smirked.

Sherlock turned round to the door and back towards her with a scary smile on his face.

"No Cleopatra I won't tell Mycroft, I'm not even going to tell our parents. You are"

Cleopatra's face dropped "Excuse me".

"You heard me. Wash the rest of the hair dye off, fetch your phone and join me in the living room. It's time you spoke to Mummy"

**Cleopatra's POV **

I felt the warm water hit my head and rush down my face. I could see the pink flowing down the plug hole. The warmth was doing nothing for the cold sinking feeling I was feeling inside me. My mother was not going to be happy and that was an understatement. But then I thought as I was towel drying my newly coloured hair, why should I be afraid of my mother. I am no longer a child, I can make my own choices. I smiled, feeling empowered by my newly found confidence and I walked out of the bathroom.

Downstairs my self-righteous older brother was sitting cross-legged in his chair tossing my phone in the air.

"I passed your phone on the way down here so I though I'd save you some time"

I rolled my eyes. "Saved me some time before I get verbally killed by our mother"

"Precisely"smirked Sherlock as he handed my phone. I grabbed the mobile and selected the contact called home. I prayed silently that they would be out walking or just out in general. Alas, my odds were not in my favour.

"Hello?"came my father's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hi Dad its Cleo"I said brightly

"Ahhhh Cleopatra my girl, how are you? How's university?"

I grimaced, I still hadn't told them that I had quit Edinburgh. That was another thing they were not going to be happy about.

"Its fine thanks Dad, listen is mum around?"

"She is, I'll just get her for you"He disappeared from the other end of the phone.

"So am I right that you haven't told our parents about you leaving Scotland"deduced Sherlock

I rubbed the side of my temple with my middle figure, making sure it was in full view of Sherlock. Then came the sound I was dreading.

"Hi sweetheart how are you? "said my mother.

"I'm fine, listen mum. I have something to tell you"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**I (sadly) own nothing that is included in any of my stories. All characters, names and copyrights belong to the fantastic writers of fantastic shows and are borrowed by myself for the enjoyment of readers on . All scenarios are a product of my (overactive) imagination and are purely for entertainment purposes; NOT for any personal monetry gain.****

Chapter 6

**A/N: Just thought I'd let you know that from this moment on there will actually be storyline rather then a collection of (sort of) One Shots.**

**Cleo POV**

It was safe to say that my parents were not impressed with my chosen hair colour. They agreed amongst themselves they they would travel down to see me and give me a strict talking to. Once that ordeal had been done with thy would cart me back to Edinburgh, pull some strings and ensure they I would be restated on my course and on my way to becoming a doctor. They had always wanted a doctor in the family and it would be me that was going to bring that honour.

It would take a bit of time for my parents to arrive in London so I was sent to work and learn off Molly Hooper, the only specialist registrar in London my darling brother Sherlock had not managed to piss off. In truth Molly was sweet and I was happy to be in her company. It was much more enjoyable to be examine corpses in a laboratory environment then to accidental find a tongue in my soup which had happened recently.

"Its a shame you have to go Cleo" confessed Molly one night whilst I was getting ready to leave.

"I'll be back tomorrow Molly" said I

" You know what I'm talking about Cleo, I hope you still have the same passion once you leave University. I know there will always be a place for you here at St Barts if you choose to come back to London"

" I'm not sure Sherlock would allow me to come back to London. Let alone Mycroft" I admitted " No, I shall be sent far away from London in some God forsaken hell hole and be told its for my own good."

I slumped onto the armchair, melodramatically, in the hope that Molly would take even more pity on me.

She didn't.

"Don't be ridiculous Cleopatra. Your brothers may be a little cold sometime but I don't think they'd be that heartless"

I gave her a small smile "Well it was worth a shot. Good night Molly"

She hugged me. A custom that both my brothers loathed but I quite enjoyed, I let go of her, turned away and walked through the hospital until I was outside and alone again.

Being on the London streets in the late night used to bother me but not so much anymore. Sherlock had finally given me the self defence lessons I had been asking for since Billy Wood had beaten me up in the school playground back in secondary school.

My parents hadn't approved of me having the lessons so young so I had to wait. I was glad I had though. It had been worth it to see Sherlock's face when I eventually beaten him five times in a row.

The humorous memory of Sherlock lying flat on his back subsided as I came back to the present. I found myself basking in the bright lights of Leicester Square. It amused me how my memory could keep me entertained the whole 35 minuet walk from the hospital to here. I looked over to the Odeon Cinema and observed that they were setting up for another film premire the following day. Film fanatics had already been camping there in order to get the best place. No doubt more had chosen the warmer option of staying in a hotel. I took a seat on a bench and watched the world go by.

At this time of night the famous square was populated by those who had been out and overly enjoyed themselves or those going to places to enjoy themselves. I found myself a bit envious of those people. I hadn't been much of a social person in Uni, because I had learnt many behaviours off my brothers this put some people off from hanging out with me. But when I was invited places boy did I let my hair down (so to speak). It became a more likely occurrence that I was allowed out with everyone else towards the build up to me escaping Edinburgh and coming down to London and in a way I missed the night-life of the Scottish city.

I scanned the crowd for any interesting people. There were two men who had clearly hooked up in the gay bar not to far from the square. A female and a male who's relationship appeared to be at it's end. He had cheated on her judging on the lipstick on his cheek that was the wrong shade matched up against he partners and the fact that she had slapped him shouting "How dare you!"

Bringing up the rear was a loud hen party with the bride to be in what appeared to be a Minnie Mouse outfit and the others in other trashy Disney costumes. Then I saw it. Across the park was a dog, a small Dalmatian with a ton of black spots covering its body and face. I estimated it to be at least a year old but possibly the runt of the litter judging by its size. The poor thing was shivering and looking round in sadness. I wondered over there, narrowly avoiding being swept up in the hen party and crouched down to the dog.

"Hey there little one what's the matter? Where's your owner?" I knew it was pointless talking to the puppy but it made be feel better.

On closer inspection I saw he had be tied up to the bench, left with no food or water. There as not telling how long he had been there. He (and it was most certainly a he!) had a black collar around his neck and attached to his collar was a piece of paper rolled up into a scroll.

I released the paper and read the rough calligraphy.

_To whoever finds this note, this is Adam. _

_I can not longer look after him so I hope you will _

_Best wishes _

_H _

My blood boiled inside me. That was the one thing I could not stand. People abandoning their pets because they could no longer be bothered to look after them. "Well Adam" I said to the dog. "I will look after you, I don't care what my brother says. You're coming home with me"

I untied the poor puppy and lead him away from the bench. We both managed the 35 minuet walk home as I did not know if he would cope with the underground. I did, however have to carry Adam part of the way back to Baker Street. As I suspected he had not eaten for a while and was exhausted.

Finally we made it home. I unlocked the door and lead him upstairs. Thankfully Sherlock was away on a case that night so I left Adam to slump on the living room floor and ran round to the shop that was thankfully 24 hours and bought him some dog food. This I placed in front of him along with a bowl of water.

He pounced on he food and wolfed it down in a minuet and gratefully lapped up the water. We went up stairs into my room and we both fell asleep on my bed together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**I (sadly) own nothing that is included in any of my stories. All characters, names and copyrights belong to the fantastic writers of fantastic shows and are borrowed by myself for the enjoyment of readers on . All scenarios are a product of my (overactive) imagination and are purely for entertainment purposes; NOT for any personal monetry gain.****

**I do however own Cleopatra Holmes as she is my own creation.**

Chapter 7

Cleopatra Holmes woke up to loud barking. It took her a moment to remember where it was coming from. She remembered about the Dalmatian and turned over in her bed towards the sound to tell him to quieten down but when she opened her eyes she saw what Adam was barking at.

"Oh good morning Sherlock" she said trying to sound bright whilst claiming Adam down.

"What is this" said Sherlock coldly, gesturing to Adam.

"Its a Dalmatian Sherlock, can't you see his spots." sensing the next question she quickly added "he was abandoned Sherlock I couldn't just leave him"

"You could, you just chose not to"

"Oh Sherlock you like dogs! Remember Redbeard!" Immediately Cleo knew that was the wrong thing to say as she saw Sherlock tense up at the mention of his old Irish Red setter. The moment quickly passed Sherlock's eyes as the guard went back up again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." began Cleopatra but Sherlock cut her off.

"Just don't make a habit of bringing home strays. I don't know what mother is going so say about it"

Sherlock left her bedroom and Cleo swung her legs out of the bed. She went over to her calender that hung up on her wall. Tomorrow would be the day her parents where coming to get her. Tomorrow she would be carted back to the family home in the countryside, made to dye her hair back to her dark brown again and to prepare to be sent back to University. _At least_ she though_ I will have a companion this time_ looking over at Adam who was looking very pleased with himself.

She threw on a dark blue dress, black tights and boots and took Adam for a walk around St James' Park. Upon her return she found John sitting in the living room reading the newspaper.

"Doctor Watson, what a pleasant surprise" Cleo remarked letting Adam go and have a drink.

"Hello Cleopatra, so what Sherlock said is true, you've got a dog."

"More rescued than purchased. I found him in Leicester Square"

John smiled as Adam settled on his feet as if to keep them warm. He reached down and stroked the young dog.

"Where's Mary?" Cleo enquired as she fixed herself some breakfast.

"Shopping for baby things, she said I'd only get in the way so I though I'd come and see what mess your brother has go into this time"

As if on cue Sherlock walked through the door, his faced black and blue and bloody. Blood had soaked his shirt which had also been torn.

"Involved in another domestic again brother?" Cleopatra asked in her best impression of Mycroft. She found the best way to deal with Sherlock's odd behaviour was to copy Mycroft. Otherwise she feared that she would turn into her mother and start screaming bloody murder at any person who dared touch Sherlock.

Once she had helped John clean up Sherlock, who was complaining that he did not need their assistance they sat him down in a clean not ripped shirt with a cup of Mrs Hudson's freshly brewed tea.

"So what happened?" John asked

Cleopatra thought John's concern for her big brother was touching and was thankful that he had come along into Sherlock's life.

"I had just gotten out of a taxi on my way to Scotland Yard when a man about 24 years old in a black hoody and dark blue jeans with brown leather boots attacked me from behind. He had a scar on his left cheek that ran from his ear to his mouth.

"So you saw him then?" Cleo enquired

"Briefly, between punches. Not all that blood way mine I'll have you know"

"I'm sure it wasn't little brother" came Mycroft's voice from the hallway "Hello Cleopatra, you know mother is not going to let you keep that dog of yours you know"

"We shall see Myscroft" Cleo answered quickly.

Mycroft turned to Sherlock ignoring his sister. "We have been tracking these people for sometime. We have information that suggests these attacks are linked in with the Moriarty Web.

Cleopatra nodded her head, she remembered what had happened almost four years ago with Sherlock having to fake his death to escape that creep Moriarty. It also killed her having to pretend that her brother was dead. Especially in her first year of Uni when everyone found out who she was and they decided to give her all their sympathy.

"But it doesn't make sense, why would Moriarty just go for you like that in broad daylight. If Sherlock is the target that's making it a bit too obvious don't you think" said Cleopatra.

Sherlock gave her a small encouraging smile "precisely what I was wondering Cleopatra."

For the rest of the day Cleo was under what felt like house arrest. Sherlock and Mycroft had decided that she was too much of a target to go out on her own and as Mycroft had to get back to being the government, John needing to make sure Mary was OK and Sherlock vulnerable as well she was reduced to sitting indoors. Neither Sherlock or Cleopatra were accustomed to not being useful and after a double session of Jeremy Kyle and a very violent game of Cluedo Sherlock and Cleopatra could not stand to be in each other's company for much longer.

So with Sherlock sulking in his room or studying as he liked to call it, Cleo took the opportunity to sneak out with Adam.

It had gotten quite dark during Cluedo and Cleo was thankful for the street lights. She and Adam turned the corner on their way to another park when she noticed that a black car, a new Jaguar was following her. She quickened her pace and, without thinking turned down a alleyway. As soon as she had entered the alleyway she mentally scolded herself. It was completely the wrong thing to do.

She ran along the path almost dragging the Dalmatian behind her however another car had already reached the exit of the alley-way. She knew if she looked back the Jaguar would be blocking the entrance. She was trapped.

"Shit!" She exclaimed under her breath.

"Now that's not the right language for a young lady" Said the thug that had stepped out of the car in front of her. It was Sherlock's assailant, complete with the scar he described plus two black eyes given to him by her brother.

"Run!" shouted Cleo to Adam as she let go of the lead. He sat down and did not move out of fear.

Cleopatra readied herself for the imminent attack. It was scar boy that went first. He slung high with his left fist, aiming for her head, she ducked and kicked him in the ribs. Two men behind tried to attack her, she aimed for the first one's genitals and connected directly. She was distracted however and the second man punched her in the mouth. This made her stagger against the wall. She felt blood trickle into her mouth. The second man hit her again, this time in the head which made her vision go blurry.

She tried to remember anything else Sherlock had taught her about self defence but her memory was not as good as her brother's. The mind palace Sherlock had tried to train her to concoct faded as the pain set in.

Her second attacker picked her up and slung her unceremoniously over his shoulder and took her to the Jaguar. The first attacker who had recovered from the blow to his ribs picked up the Dalmatian's lead and took him in the other car.

Meanwhile Sherlock's mind palace was interrupted by a loud knock at his bedroom door. He sighed but knew it was not Cleopatra's knock, it had been too direct, too self assured.

"Detective Inspector Lestrade, how did you get in to my house? Did my sister let you in to torment me"

"No Sherlock Mrs Hudson let me in but not to torment you, to inform you. Your sister has been taken"

"Taken by Moriarty"

"We presume so yes"

"That was not a question Detective Inspector, that was a statement"

* * *

><p>AN I'm like a bus you wait for ages for one chapter and two come along at once! I'm going to keep on going tonight and see how far I get. Please let me know your thoughts!


	8. Chapter 8

****Disclaimer:I (sadly) own nothing that is included in any of my stories. All characters, names and copyrights belong to the fantastic writers of fantastic shows and are borrowed by myself for the enjoyment of readers on . All scenarios are a product of my (overactive) imagination and are purely for entertainment purposes; NOT for any personal monetry gain.****

**I do however own Cleopatra Holmes as she is my own creation **

Chapter 8

Sherlock was not happy, John could see that almost immediately. He paced up and down that alleyway muttering to himself. He had already examined the small drops of blood on the floor.

John thought it was time to break the silence. "Any ideas Sherlock?"

"Ideas? Of course I have ideas John don't be dull"

"Well will you share it with the rest of us?" John asked patiently.

"She was walking towards Paddington Street Gardens when she noticed that a black car, possibly a 2014 Jaguar F Type was following her. She panicked and walked into here. At the same time another car, probably a Black Volvo C30..."

"Not quite as impressive" interrupted Lestrade

"That car would have been the can they use the most. The Jaguar was just a one off" Sherlock continued "the Volvo pulls up blocking the other entrance, Cleo is now trapped. She fights, they fight back and knock her out. She is taken in the Jaguar and the dog is taken in the Volvo"

"But why take the dog?" asked John puzzled

"The dog is part of it" Sherlock answered

"What! Don't be ridiculous Sherlock, this dog isn't Scooby Doo!" Exclaimed Lestrade

"Think about it Lestrade, Cleopatra finds a dog abandoned in Leicester Square and next I get attacked, once you eliminate _the impossible_,_whatever remains_, however improbable, must be the truth. There is no such thing as a coincidence."

"Sherlock quick, I've just received a text from Mycroft. He says he thinks he knows who owns the Jaguar" said John quickly.

Sherlock and John grabbed a taxi and made their way over to Mycroft's building. They were greeted by a heightened security force who, once they know who they were finally let them through.

"Expecting someone Mycroft?" remarked John as they were shown into Mycroft's office.

"One can never be too careful. Especially when one knows who he's dealing with" Mycroft answered.

" You know who took Cleopatra then? Was it Moriarty?" John asked

" I do but it wasn't Moriarty, not directly"

"Then who was it?" asked John getting a little impatient

"Sherlock knows" sated Mycroft looking directly at his brother. Sherlock's face darkened as realisation came to him. For the first time ever, John thought Sherlock was going to faint.

Mycroft ignored his younger brother and continued. "It was the car I was interested in, the Jag. Brand new and that type only just released onto the market. You have to be incredibly rich to get one of those right this moment, or know have connections. It wasn't too hard to find the list of everyone who has bought one and luckily a handful from England. One name stands out in particular care to guess little brother?"

Sherlock moved slowly over to the list on Mycroft's desk. He read it and looked as if his worse fears had been realised.

"H Holmes" he said quietly

"Our brother" stated Mycroft.

**Cleopatra POV**

I awoke with my head feeling like a thousand knives were stabbing my temple. The cold concrete ground was almost a relief to my senses. I tested my arms and legs and found that I had not been tied up to anything which was strange to me. Mastering the courage to move I slowly lifted my head, even though it was screaming in protest. Everything hurt but I was glad that I could now try and work out where I was.

The room smelt strongly of fish and I could faintly hear the sounds of waves. I must be near the Thames I concluded.

"Are you all right?" asked a voice in the darkness. It was a male voice, pleasant and smooth with the suggestion that this person had been brought up in an affluent family. Nevertheless it still made me jump. I had expected to be alone.

"Me? I'm fantastic thanks" I answered sarcastically, struggling to make my eyes get used to the dark so I could see my companion.

He laughed lightly and I heard him make his way over to me. I have a few matches in my pocket we I could throw some light on the subject.

I agreed, wondering how he had managed to not have those taken away from him. He lit the match and I saw his face. He was very attractive, if we were in a better situation. He seemed to have escaped the beating from the thugs. Or if he had received some they had healed very well. He had high cheekbones, blue/green eyes that shone out at me and short dark blonde hair that was slightly curly and I could see a white shirt that fitted well on him.

"Hello" said I feeling rather self concious as I probably looked a mess. I knew there was blood around my mouth and a cut had opened on the side of my head, blood was dripping down my face. Not my best look.

"Hello" he answered and smiled at me. There was something familiar in that smile that I could not place.

"Harry" said he, holding out his free hand.

"Cleopatra" I said taking the hand, it was cold, just like my own.

"Nice name" he remarked, giving me a small smirk.

" My parents love Egypt" That wasn't the real reason why they called me Cleopatra but my brain was still a bit fuzzy so it was the first thing that came into my head.

Suddenly a door opened and in came two burly looking men stood in the light.

"Come with us you" one of them said and the other one thundered his way over to Harry, picked him up roughly by his arms making him drop the match. It was then I noticed he was very tall, almost 6ft 3" and his trousers were a smart brown colour that once again fitted well on his form.

It was then he started to fight back, he managed to get himself loose from the guy behind him and punched his square in the jaw, the man staggered back but Harry caught him and pushed him into the other creating a bowling ball effect. It was then he turned to me and said "Follow me!"

I got up with some reservations in my head after all, how did I know I could trust him? It was either follow the stranger or stay in this dark cell. I chose the former.

We ran down a long grey corridor with various different doors leading off to other cells. We found the stairs and climbed up them. Halfway up we encountered more huge men. Harry kicked them both down and pushed me through a door further up the stairwell. This corridor looked more welcoming and was actually furnished.

The walls were wood panelled with portraits long them. At the end of the hall was one singular door. Harry led me through the door and we entered what looked like an old dining hall, complete with the school style wooden benches and long tables.

"What is this place?" I wondered out loud.

"Oh your the clever one Cleopatra Holmes, you figure it out"

I turned around to face Harry but his demeanour had completely changed. Gone was the panicked desperate man I had seen before. Who stood before me was calm and collected. Completely in control.

"How do you know my whole name?" I asked forcefully

"I know a lot about you Cleo, I know you slept with your toy rabbit until you were eight and you only stopped because Sherlock accidentally dropped him in home made liquid nitrogen. I know you left Scotland because you could not stand to be around you peers any longer, that you wish that your parents would let you be your own person like they did with Sherlock and Mycroft"

"How do you know?"


	9. Chapter 9

****Disclaimer:I (sadly) own nothing that is included in any of my stories. All characters, names and copyrights belong to the fantastic writers of fantastic shows and are borrowed by myself for the enjoyment of readers on . All scenarios are a product of my (overactive) imagination and are purely for entertainment purposes; NOT for any personal monetry gain.****

**I do however own Cleopatra Holmes as she is my own creation **

Chapter 9

Sherlock and John raced through London to Butler's Wharf on the Thames. Upon arriving Sherlock quickly led John and Lestrade into the correct warehouse, putting away the handgun he had nicked from one of the policemen at the crime scene. They frantically searched for any sign for Cleopatra and her abductor but it seemed the building was deserted.

"I don't understand where is he? Where is Moriarty?" said Lestrade getting out his radio and requesting more back up to surround the warehouse in case someone tried to escape.

"This isn't like him Sherlock, we would have met at least some resistance by now" John said as he walked up to Sherlock. He noted that is Sherlock had been a cats, at this moment all his fur would have been sticking up in fear.

Suddenly there came this loud low laugh that echoed around the room, the source could not be seen. But there was no doubt who it was.

"Show yourself Moriarty!" Sherlock belled rapidly spinning on the spot. Memorising every entrance and exit.

"Well here I am!" exclaimed James Moriarty appearing from the mezzanine floor.

"Long time no threaten Sherlock. You are looking particularly well for a dead man"he complimented

"As are you" retorted Sherlock

"Why don't you come up here and I'll show you what this has all been about"

"I'd rather not go anywhere with you, no offence"

"Oh but I insist upon it. In fact I demand it otherwise some of you may loose your heads"

It was then Sherlock noted that the sniper rifle red dots had appeared and were pointing at John and Lestrade.

"Must we always do things at gun point"

" 'Fraid so Sherlock. I find it more fun"

Sherlock moved slowly up the stairs to the mezzanine floor and faced his arch nemesis.

"Follow me" drawled Moriarty as he turned into a darkened room. Sherlock took the chance to glance back down at John who mouthed "no" but Sherlock took no notice, intrigued he followed.

He found himself surrounded by turned off monitors. Moriarty switched each on at a time whilst asking "Do you like me surveillance room Sherlock? I find it very informative. To your left you'll find Buckingham Palace TV, to your right a 24/7 watch on your flat. I was very disappointed that you had not noticed Sherlock, you're slipping a bit and oooh what's this one? This looks verrrrrry interesting"

Sherlock joined him over by the far right corner and saw what Moriarty wanted him to see. Cleopatra facing off a man who's back was to the camera.

"How do you know?" Cleopatra asked, her body involuntarily shaking.

"Think about it Clepatra Holmes"

"You've been spying on me"

"Good but wrong" He chuckled taking a seat on one of the only high backed chairs.

"You have a grudge on me because ignored you in school"

"Wrong!" Shouted Harry "And you are the youngest sister of Sherlock Holmes. I'm disappointed in you Cleopatra"

"I guess it skipped a generation" she whimpered as Harry advanced on her. She gave a cry of surprise when he grabbed her throat. He leaned in closer to her and whispered "Shall I tell you how?"

She nodded vigorously which was painful as Harry's hold on her was strong.

"Harry isn't my full name you know. Does Sherrinford ring any bells?"

"Let go of her" Sherlock shouted from the other side of the room. He dragged Moriarty with him holding the gun to his head. Behind him came John and Lestrade.

"Don't try anything funny Mr Holmes, we have this place surrounded" said Lestrade.

"Mr Holmes? I don't understand!" Choked Cleopatra

"Do you really not get it you dull girl? Did mummy and daddy not tell you of their third born son? The one they disowned when I became too hard to handle! Which is a laugh when you have older brothers like Sherlock and Mycroft. Sherrinford Harry Holmes at your service." He let go of his sister's neck and held her arms behind her back to face Sherlock.

Cleopatra felt the cool, cold barrel of a gun press against her neck, tears leaked out of her eyes.

"That's right I went to live with your dear Aunty Mavis who looked after me until I was seventeen, then when I could stand it not longer I escaped and Moriarty showed me they out of the darkness of obscurity"

"He really is one of the best sniper shooters I have ever had" said Mortiarty who was very calm considering his position.

"I made a name for myself didn't I big brother? I even ruffled the feathers of Mycroft! He had to acknowledge my existence"

"Come with us, I'm sure we can reunited you with your parents, give you come counselling and you can live a normal life" pleaded John.

"Let Cleopatra go" demanded Sherlock

"How about, hmm let's think, no! There are too many Holmes siblings in the world!" Sherrinford Harry Holmes bellowed as he fired the gun into Cleopatra Holmes' throat. In a split second after he shot her he aimed at Sherlock but was put off as John fired back at him, hitting his shoulder. Sherlock threw Moriarty to the ground, and ran towards Cleopatra. Moriarty got up, dusted his suite and acknowledged Sherrinford's quick departure.

"I'll see you again Sherlock" he drawled slyly as he followed his star sniper.

"They won't get very far, not with all of those policemen surrounding the area" said Lestrade before he called for an ambulance over his phone.

"Yes they will, that's what Moriarty does" said John, his attention turned to Sherlock cradling his sister.

"I'm sorry" whispered Cleo

"So you should be" said Sherlock, his voice cracking a tiny bit.

"At least you finally gave me that hug I've been wanting since I woke up" she smiled weakly.

Sherlock sensed that his sister was leaving him so he turned his head to Lestrade "isn't that ambulance going to get here?"

"It'll be too late brother"

"Not for you it won't be"

"Listen to me, find Sherrinford, make him see sense. For me Sherlock, promise!"

" I promise"

"Thank you" She smiled as her life left her, he body stiffened and then went limp. She was gone.

Sherlock put her on the floor. Not a tear in his eye, and stood up to his full height.

He breathed in once and then walked off through the door. "Where are you going?" Shouted John

"I'm going to find Sherriford!" Sherlock yelled back.

The End


End file.
